Star On The Sky
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kakak pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak membantu para shinigami itu. Kakak yang mencintai shinigami dan mati sebagai shinigami. Aku sama sekali tidak punya penyesalan di dalam hatiku, kak. Bleach VivaFest November : LifexDeath. Mind to RnR?


A gift for **Bleach : Vivariation Festival November**. **LifeXDeath**.

**Kuukaku Shiba x Kaien Shiba**. Alasan pemilihan pairing? Sederhana. Kuukaku masih hidup, sementara sang kakak, Kaien Shiba—kebetulan—sudah meninggal. Sang adik sendiri sepertinya belum menghentikan kebiasaannya meminum sebotol sake "berdua" dengan kakaknya. Hihihi... Bisa dilihat di Bleach Volume 10, Chapter 80 : The Shooting Star Project.

Enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Star On The Sky-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Family/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : AR, typo(s), (a bit) OOC, all of this story is Kuukaku's POV  
Summary : Kakak pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak membantu para shinigami itu. Kakak yang mencintai shinigami dan mati sebagai shinigami. Aku sama sekali tidak punya penyesalan di dalam hatiku, kak.**

**

* * *

**

_"Kaien values friendship above everything else. His spirit of kindness lingers on today." — __**Tite Kubo**__._

_

* * *

_

Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian sejak kakakku—satu-satunya orang yang aku jadikan panutan dan paling aku kagumi—pergi. Munafik kah? Mungkin. Naif? Sangat. Aku tahu jelas betapa sakitnya hatiku mengetahui hari itu—hari dimana kakakku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya—tiba. Meski kakakku pernah bilang kalau ia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah keberatan hingga akhir hayatnya ia harus menjadi shinigami.

Kakak itu bagaikan bintang yang bersinar amat terang, menerangi kami, keluarga Shiba. Tingkahnya memang sembarangan, kalau bicara selalu sekenanya, dan ia hanya akan melakukan hal-hal yang ia suka. Sejak kecil kami hanya hidup bertiga, tidak punya orang tua. Memang keluarga kami merupakan satu dari lima keluarga tepandang, tapi yang terpenting bagiku, selama kakak ada disampingku, aku tidak akan takut.

Sejak kecil masing-masing dari kami punya kesenangan sendiri terhadap suatu hal. Contohnya kakak yang tertarik pada dunia shinigami, lalu aku yang tertarik pada kembang api, dan Ganju yang sepertinya suka sekali menjadi "pemimpin". Dari kecil juga kami terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras yang dibiasakan oleh kakak. Kakak selalu ingin keluarga kami terpandang bukan karena kekayaan, tapi kekuatan.

Layaknya hari ini, aku, kakak dan Ganju berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di Rukongai. Kakak akan mengajak kami untuk mencari ikan di sungai yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat kami tinggal. Memancing, berburu, dan menghilang karena berpetualang ke sekitar Rukongai adalah kebiasaan kakak. Yah, meskipun memang ia memang lebih suka tidur siang selama yang ia bisa. Tapi, kadang kakak memang sulit dimengerti, sih. Tiba di tepi sungai, kakak pun mempersiapkan alat pancing yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hoi! Kuukaku! Ayo ikut mancing!" ajaknya.

"Tidak mau, ah," sahutku.

"Lihat tuh, ikannya besar-besar! Bisa pesta, nih!"

Aku tetap menggeleng, dan akhirnya kakak menyerah, ia pun mulai memancing sendirian. Ku lihat Ganju sudah berada di dalam sungai, hampir ke tepi. Anak itu memang tidak suka memancing dengan alat yang merepotkan, yah, katakanlah memang instingnya agak liar. Aku menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan air sungai yang mengalir.

Benar kata kakak, di dalam sungai ada ikan-ikan cukup besar yang berenang, begitu cepatnya mereka berenang, sampai terlihat riak-riak air yang keluar. Ah, kakak kan memang tidak pernah berbohong. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama ikan-ikan yang tengah asyik berenang itu, sementara kakak berulang kali berteriak girang karena mendapatkan ikan.

"Hohoho... Kuukaku! Lihat nih! Ini ikan yang ke enam, loh!"

"Kalau kakak mau mengambil ikan yang banyak, kenapa tidak diledakkan saja dengan kembang api?" tanyaku polos, sambil mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Kak Kaien menautkan alisnya, lalu mengacak rambutku dengan gemas sambil tertawa riang—seperti biasanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Kemudian, kakak meletakkan alat pancingnya dan menunjuk ke arah seekor ikan yang sedang diam—tidak berenang—di dalam air, dekat batu yang berukuran sedang.

"Kau tahu ikan itu sedang apa, Kuukaku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bertelur," kakak menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan ikan itu. Lagi-lagi benar, seekor ikan betina yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan telur-telur dari perutnya. Aku takjub melihatnya dan bahkan tak melepaskan pandanganku dari pemandangan langka itu.

"Itulah sebabnya berbahaya kalau kau menangkap ikan dengan meledakkan kembang api."

"Kenapa?" aku masih belum mengerti.

"Nanti anak-anak ikan yang akan lahir itu mati dong, Kuukaku."

Oh? Iya, ya. Kalau diledakkan kan berarti seluruh ikan yang ada di sekitar sungai ini akan mati, termasuk ikan-ikan yang belum lahir itu. Aku—lagi-lagi—mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tanda mengerti pada kakak. Kakak mengacak gemas rambutku lagi, lalu bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Ku lirik ember yang tadi kakak bawa, ya, ada enam ikan besar di sana.

"Gyaaaa! Kakaaaaak!" suara jeritan itu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Itu suara Ganju yang sedang di goda oleh Kak Kaien. Sudah aku bilang dari awal, kan? Kakak hanya akan melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai, termasuk menggoda Ganju. Ia mengangkat adikku yang paling kecil itu ke atas, sehingga ikan yang ada di tangannya kembali terjatuh dan membuat Ganju marah-marah tidak karuan pada kakak. Kak Kaien hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa sambil bertolak pinggang.

* * *

"Kuukaku, aku akan jadi shinigami!"

Sepertinya baru kemarin aku mendengar kakak mengucapkan hal itu. Sungguh, baru kemarin. Namun nyatanya entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kakak memberi tahuku bahwa ia akan menjadi shinigami dan melarangku untuk memberi tahu Ganju. Kakak bahkan sudah menjadi seorang fukutaichou. Ya, itu kakakku, Kaien Shiba. Suatu hal yang membanggakan, bukan?

Kakak pulang ke rumah rutin setiap bulan jika ia sempat. Terakhir kakak pulang ke rumah, kakak bercerita terus tentang shinigami cantik, kursi ketiga di divisinya, namanya Miyako. Ganju sempat bertanya padaku berkali-kali tentang apa yang kakak lakukan, tapi aku selalu mengelak dengan bilang kalau kakak sedang ada urusan. Kalau sudah begitu, Ganju mau tak mau hanya memberengut dan menerima mentah-mentah penjelasanku.

Hari ini akhir bulan, seharusnya kakak pulang ke rumah. Aku menyuruh Koganehiko dan Shiroganehiko untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi kakak. Hari ini tanggal 27 Oktober dan merupakan hari spesial untuk kakak. Ya, ini hari ulang tahunnya. Biasanya, di hari ulang tahunnya, kakak selalu makan lebih banyak. Karena baginya, itu hari spesial untuknya seorang. Aku pun menunggu kedatangan kakak di rumah sambil menyiapkan meja makan bersama dengan Ganju.

"Hoi, Kuukaku! Ganju! Aku pulang, nih!"

Suara berisik itu, pastilah kakak. Ganju buru-buru berlari ke depan, sementara aku menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Tumben sekali kakak memanggil kami ke depan seperti itu, padahal biasanya kakak langsung masuk dan mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Horeee! Kakak memberiku seekor babi hutan! Yeeey!"

Ganju melompat dengan riang melihat seekor babi besar berpita yang dibawa oleh kakak. Oh, aku ingat, itu babi hutan yang ditemukan oleh kakak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat sedang berburu di hutan bersama dengan anggota divisinya. Kakak memang hanya bercerita begitu padaku, tapi menurutku memang babi itu, kalau tidak salah kakak memangilnya Bonnie-chan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat adikku yang berteriak senang seperti itu, sementara kakak seperti biasanya, hanya tertawa sambil bertolak pinggang. Hari ini, ternyata kakak pulang tidak sendiri, ada seorang gadis cantik yang dibawanya. Rambutnya hitam panjang, namun terikat rapi, wajahnya nampak lembut dan keibuan. Ini... Miyako?

"Selamat siang," sapanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ah? Ehn, siang."

"Oh ya, Kuukaku, ini Miyako! Miyako, ini adikku, Kuukaku."

"Salam kenal!" kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Oh ya, salam kenal, aku Kuukaku."

Miya, ehn, Kak Miyako ikut membungkukan badan, sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ia manis dan lembut sekali, seperti yang diceritakan oleh kakak kepadaku. Tidak heran kalau kakak sampai jatuh hati padanya. Yah, kalau bagi kakak sih, wanita ini anugerah, tapi kalau bagi kak Miyako, kakak itu... ehn, mungkin musibah. Hihihi...

"Kuukaku-sama, makanannya sudah siap!" seru Koganehiko, memberi tahu.

"Ya! Kak Kaien, Kak Miyako, Ganju, ayo kita makan!" ajakku.

"Yooo!" jawab kakak.

Kami semua masuk ke dalam rumah, dan kakak yang sekarang bertingkah sebagai tuan rumah, berlaku seperti biasanya—ceplas ceplos, apa adanya, dan berisik. Aduh kakak, kau tidak bisa menjaga image sedikit di depan gadis yang kau sukai, ya? Kelihatan grogi pun tidak. Sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa, sih? Tapi, mungkin itu lah cara kakak mencari pasangan sejatinya, yang mau menerima dia apa adanya.

Dan, malam itu, di jamuan makan untuk ulang tahun kakak, tak sengaja terdengar kabar dari mulut kakak sendiri, bahwa kakak akan segera menikah dengan Kak Miyako. Aku bahagia, akhirnya kakak menemukan tambatan hatinya. Shinigami menikah dengan shinigami bukan hal yang aneh, bukan?

Lagipula, pilihan kakak tidak buruk juga. Wanita anggun, cantik, pintar, dan lembut seperti Kak Miyako mungkin memang berbeda jauh dengan tingkah kakak. Tapi, bukankah cinta itu bisa timbul kapan saja? Cinta bahkan bisa berawal dari sebuah perbedaan. Aku pasti akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan yang sudah sepantasnya kakak dapatkan.

* * *

Hari dimana aku mendengar kalau kakak sudah tiada adalah hari yang paling aku benci seumur hidupku, bahkan kalau bisa, aku mau tak akan ada hari itu. Tapi, kau tahu, takdir terkadang memang kejam, tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang bisa menebaknya.

Malam itu, seorang shinigami perempuan bertubuh pendek dan berambut hitam sebahu membawa jasad Kak Kaien pulang ke rumah. Ganju yang pertama kali melihat ia tiba. Adikku langsung menangis ketakutan melihat tatapan seram shinigami itu. Di depan Ganju, shinigami itu mengaku kalau ia yang membunuh Kak Kaien dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasanya, malam itu juga, aku ingin membunuh shinigami itu, tapi lututku lemas sekali.

Kakak, Kak Kaien yang selalu mengajarkanku banyak hal, Kak Kaien yang selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang? Mati dengan cara yang amat tragis seperti itu? Benar-benar shinigami yang tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Padahal, baru kemarin siang aku dan kakak menyelesaikan upacara pemakaman Kak Miyako yang meninggal karena seekor hollow.

Sungguh, hanya di malam itu aku dan Ganju tak bisa menghentikan air mata kami. Kenapa? Apa secepat itu kami harus kehilangan dua anggota keluarga yang amat kami sayangi? Dan, mulai malam itu, Ganju berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau seumur hidupnya, ia akan membenci sekali makhluk bernama shinigami itu. Membencinya.

"Kenapa kakak tidak pernah bilang kalau Kak Kaien adalah shinigami?"

"Ganju."

"Apa aku harus tahu saat kakak sudah tiada?"

"Ganju!"

"Kak Kaien sudah meninggal! Lalu apa lagi?"

Plak!

Tamparan itu tepat terkena pipi Ganju, membuat ia menangis semakin keras. Aku memeluknya, lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Sungguh aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Aku memang suka berlaku keras dan kasar terhadapnya, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Ganju.

"Maaf. Mungkin sudah waktunya kau tahu bahwa Kak Kaien adalah shinigami, Ganju. Ya, dia shinigami."

"Kakak..."

Dan malam itu Ganju menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dengan menangis. Malam itu juga, setelah Ganju terlelap, datang lagi seorang shinigami dengan rambut putih panjang dan memakai haori. Dia seorang kapten. Kalau aku tidak salah terka, dia pastilah kapten divisi 13, kaptennya kakak.

"Selamat malam," sapanya—setelah ku persilahkan masuk.

"Malam. Sekarang apalagi?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang ingin saya jelaskan pada anda, Shiba-san. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, saya, Jushiro Ukitake, kapten divisi tiga belas."

"Ya, aku Kuukaku Shiba. Menjelaskan tentang apa?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Kematian Kaien."

"Jelaskanlah."

"Sebelumnya saya turut berduka atas meninggalnya Kaien. Tentang kematiannya, ia tidak sengaja terbunuh oleh bawahan saya, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh, bangsawan rupanya," timpalku.

"Ya. Tapi, Kuchiki sungguh terpaksa harus membunuh Kaien, karena Kaien dirasuki oleh hollow yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memasuki roh lain."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, Kaien sendiri yang meminta untuk dibunuh, dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula, tak ada jalan lain lagi selain membunuhnya."

"Begitu," aku menunduk, shinigami ini pasti lah tidak berbohong

"Maaf, Shiba-san. Apa... anda akan memaafkan Kuchiki?"

"Ya. Aku memaafkannya."

Kata-kata dari mulutku itu bukanlah dusta. Aku memang marah karena kakakku terbunuh di tangan seorang shinigami bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu. Tapi, jika aku ada di posisinya saat itu, aku pasti lah memutuskan untuk membunuh kakak juga. Karena saat itu roh kakak dan si hollow sudah bersatu, dan tak ada jalan lain lagi selain membunuhnya, bukan?

Karena penjelasan itu, aku sama sekali tak punya dendam di dalam hatiku. Kakak yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak menyimpan dendam pada orang lain tanpa sebab, dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengikuti ajaran kakak itu. Meski sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya yang ku tanamkan pada diriku, tapi mungkin tak berpengaruh besar pada sikapku. Selamat jalan, Kak Kaien...

* * *

"AKU NGGAK NGERTI!"

"SALAH! SALAH, ICHIGO-DONO!"

"JELASKAN PAKAI CARA YANG LEBIH MUDAH DIMENGERTI, DONG!"

Suara yang terdengar berisik dan menantang kedua bawahanku—Koganehiko dan Shiroganehiko—itu milik seorang shinigami dadakan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Memang, kalau bukan berkat Yorouichi Shihouin—teman lamaku, aku tidak akan mau membantu shinigami itu. Bahkan Ganju pun sempat menyatakan keraguannya untuk membantu shinigami itu. Tapi, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku mau membantunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki itu mirip seperti Kak Kaien, ceplas ceplos, polos, dan keras kepalanya bahkan melebihi kakak. Tapi, bedanya dengan kakak, ia orang yang mudah marah, dan kalau sudah merasa tertantang, akan hilang akal sehatnya. Seperti pertemuannya dengan Ganju yang selanjutnya menyebabkan pertengkaran besar di rumahku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan orang itu.

Padahal, kalau saja Ichigo bertindak lebih bijaksana sedikit, pastilah ia akan menjadi shinigami yang hebat. Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu, aku percaya penuh pada Urahara yang mempercayai bahwa kelak Ichigo akan bertambah semakin kuat. Ya, aku percaya penuh.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah penembak kembang apiku yang berbentuk seperti cerobong asap besar, lalu meletakkan sebotol sake dan dua buah cawan minum di sana. Perlahan, aku menuang sake itu ke kedua buah cawan, lalu menatap ke arah langit. Sudah berwarna keemasan. Sudah sore rupanya.

"Maaf, kak," aku mulai bermonolog. "Ku putuskan untuk membantu para shinigami—"

Aku meneguk sedikit sake dari cawanku.

"—membantu para shinigami... yang sudah membunuhmu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tapi, kalau kau masih hidup, dan... melihatku tidak membantu mereka—"

Lagi-lagi aku meneguk sedikit sake dari cawanku.

"—kau pasti memarahiku, kan?"

Rasanya, pasti kakak akan marah padaku karena ini.

"Kau yang mencintai shinigami—"

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"—dan mati sebagai shinigami."

Semuanya, semua rasa di hatiku sudah aku katakan pada kakak. Ya, aku tahu, kakak pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak membantu para shinigami itu. Kakak yang mencintai shinigami dan mati sebagai shinigami. Aku sama sekali tidak punya penyesalan di dalam hatiku, kak.

Aku akan membantu Ichigo Kurosaki dan semua temannya, bagaimana pun caranya. Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia Kuchiki—shinigami yang sudah membunuhmu. Itu keputusanku. Tetaplah jadi bintang, kak, jadi bintang yang menerangi keluarga kita—Shiba.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_"Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us. Heart isn't something inside you. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that's when heart is born. If you were the only one alive in the whole world, heart wouldn't exist now, would it."— __**Kaien Shiba**__._

_

* * *

_

Cha bikin fic dengan pairing yang jarang lagi. Jujur, ini fic yang paliiiiing lama Cha bikin, perlu satu minggu untuk mengerti bagaimana (rumitnya) hubungan antara keluarga Shiba ini. Terus, perlu satu minggu lagi untuk ngetik fic ini dikarenakan Cha ada Ulangan Harian Bersama (UHB). Iseng-iseng aja ngetik satu halaman sehari. Hihihi... ;)

Ah ya, untuk request UlquiHime, AU (**Charl**); genre horor (**phoenix**); GrimmRuki (**Yumi**); GrimmLolly, Rated M (**Fay**); dan ByaYorou (**Zumi**). Bahkan mungkin saking lamanya Cha nggak kerjain request, yang request malah lupa #plak. Maaf ya, belum sempat Cha kerjain. Masing-masing baru jadi separuh, dan belum punya waktu untuk kerjain *sok sibuk* #plak.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
